Liam and Blade: Superstar Saga
Yep, a new RP. This time, it features my new FC, Liam Monteiro. If anyone's interested in joining, join in. Story Liam Monteiro, adoptional son of Dave and Zooey Monteiro has come to 2016 to find answers about his adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood, who died in a battle in this timeline. Will he find his answers? Characters Liam Monteiro/Alexneushoorn Joshua the Hedgehog/User of the same name Hectic The Cyberhog/Noahc2015 Zikuto the Wolf/sonicsilva1 Chapter 1: Liam's Journey It was the year 2016 in Station Square. It was a few months after The Eastwood Event, and life on Mobius was back to normal. The scene cuts to a back alley where a Mobini cat was searching a trash bin for food. Suddenly, a bright yellow light appeared, scaring the cat, causing it to run off. The bright light disappeared, and a small yellow fox named Liam Monteiro appeared from it. Liam wore a time watch and had a silver sword on his back. He also wore white gloves and blue sneakers. Liam: W-Well, I'm in 2016. Time t-to look for answers to Ben's past. (Liam is shy and nervous.) Liam walked out of the alley and walked down the street. A black wolf was walking by the street and saw Liam emerge from it. His ears flicked a bit, as if he knew what he was here for. He walked up to him, tapping his shoulder. Zikuto: Excuse me, are you looking for something? Zikuto wore mostly dark clothing; nothing colorful. He had a double-bladed spear in hand, but he wasn't going to use it. Liam: *gulp* Uh, y-yeah...I'm looking for answers to the past of my adoptional older brother, Ben Monteiro, aka Blade Eastwood. Do you know what happened to him? Zikuto: Hmm...I've heard that name before...So must be Liam. Come, I'll bring you to a Cafe nearby so we can talk. He put his spear away behind him and signaled him to follow him down the block. Liam nodded and followed Zikuto. They sat down outside, and Zikuto crossed his left leg over his right, looking rather casual. Zikuto: So, what do you want to know about Blade Eastwood? Liam: W-Well, I'd like to know how he died and why... He opens his book with one hand and looks around in the pages. Zikuto's book had many pages, and even bookmarks here and there. He then stops on a certain page and read off of it. Zikuto: Benjamin 'Ben' Monteiro A.K.A "Blade Eastwood": Born in Bygone Island in approximately 2019, died in 2036. Cause of Death: Involuntary manslaughter. Instantaneous. Suspect: Joshua the Hedgehog He looks up from the book, right at Liam. Zikuto: Did that answer your question? Liam: Yes. Right now, I should go find that Joshua the Hedgehog and ask him why he would kill Ben. Would you be interested in joining me? At a nearby table, another hedgehog had heard what Zikuto said, and he seemed very curious about it. He then stopped eating and pushed the food aside. Zikuto: Sure. But from what I have also known, Involuntary Manslaughter is a large term for, Accidental Murder. I'm sure Joshua wouldn't intend on killing someone, as he's more of a Pacifist in cases. Liam: Okay. Let's get going then. Liam got up from the table and walked off. Zikuto got up too, and followed him. Liam: Let's take a train to Genesis City. Zikuto: Oh...trains...I'm not good with trains... Liam: Oh...Well, we could always walk. We just need to buy a few things for our trek then. Zikuto: Right. That'll work. Liam and Zikuto then walked around Station Square, buying food, water, sleeping bags and other equipment. Liam: Okay, let's go! Zikuto nodded, seeming to stay silent for a long while. Liam walked off with Zikuto following him. Liam sang some John Denver songs to himself and Zikuto to entertain themselves. Zikuto didnt seem to do much, but he just picked at his claws. He doesnt seem to know much entertaining things. 2 hours of walking later... Liam: Phew...I'm tired...Let's set up camp here tonight. Zikuto: Right. Zikuto set up everything, even a fire. Later, Liam and Zikuto sat at the campfire. Liam: I had a difficult childhood. When I was 5, my parents were killed by a creepy man with a gun. I was left alone and sent to an orphanage. After spending 3 years in that orphanage, I was adopted by Dave and Zooey Monteiro, who were looking for a new child since their Ben had died. They tried to hide Ben's story from me, but I wanted them to tell me, so they did. That's why I came to this timeline to search for answers. My dad gave me a sword to defend myself and a time watch to travel to this timeline. And now I'm here. Zikuto: Interesting...so that's why you're looking for Ben? Liam: Yeah, I really want to meet him, since I've never really had a brother or sister. I was only child back when my parents were alive. That's why I'm looking for Ben and gonna resurrect him. Zikuto: Well...from what I've heard he's already been resurrected in the future. Liam: Really? Then why haven't I seen him around the village back in 2036? Zikuto: I'm not sure. He vanished after he was resurrected. Category:Roleplay Category:Private Roleplay Category:Roleplays